1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hairdressing scissors and more particularly, to a combination hairdressing scissor assembly, which has a scissor positioning structure in each pair of hairdressing scissors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various combination hairdressing scissors assemblies are known. Exemplars of combination hairdressing scissors are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,192,590B1 and 6,634,106B2. These known designs, which are invented by the present inventor, allow connection of multiple pairs of hairdressing scissors at different elevations in a good order for simple cutting, trimming, and multi-layer cutting operations. However, these known designs still have drawbacks.
As shown in FIG. 1, a connection structure 80 is provided between two pairs of hairdressing scissors 1 for allowing connection of the two pairs of hairdressing scissors 1. The connection structure 80 comprises two coupling grooves 81 respectively formed in the first and second cutting members 10 and 20 of one of the two pairs of hairdressing scissors 1 at one side, and two coupling hooks 82 respectively formed in the first and second cutting members 10 and 20 of the other of the two pairs of hairdressing scissors 1 at one side. By coupling the coupling hooks 82 to the coupling grooves 81 respectively, the two pairs of hairdressing scissors 1 are coupled together. However, because the connection between the coupling grooves 81 and the coupling hooks 82 is a “slip joint”, the two pairs of hairdressing scissors 1 tend to slip relative to each other. When operating a combination hairdressing scissor assembly of this design with one single handle, the multiple pairs of hairdressing scissors tend to slip relative to one another, hindering the manipulation of the hand.